Longing for another
by D Hurricane
Summary: Beast Boy starts wondering what it would be like to be with Raven, but feels sad because he can only admire her from afar, all he knows is he wants a chance. BBXRAE formerly a oneshot, but now a full story
1. Chapter 1

Okay dude's it's me, and I'm writing this because I've been feeling depressed lately, and because I'm going to get a job, so most of my other fic's will probably take a lot longer then usual, so I'm making this for away to release some of my pent up feelings of depression.

_**D Hurricane: I do not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form, so please support the official release**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

It had been an average day for the Titans, the city had been quiet and clam, nothing out the ordinary , not even a villain attempt at attacking or theft. All the titans were doing their usual thing, Robin was talking and flirting with each other, well Cyborg was eating his sandwich each probably contained some or probably all meat based products, he smiled and seemed to enjoy his meal, Raven was currently reading another one of her books, he eye's scanning and reading every word as she floated anew inches from the ground in lotus position.

Well all except one Titans the only titan that wasn't in the common room, usually Beast Boy would be in the common room enjoy some video games or trying to make Raven laugh, but at the moment he was staring at the ceiling all he could do was think, think about a certain someone, and compare what he had been feeling, his face almost looked as if he was caught in a trance, lost in his mind, he stared with a blank look, his arms behind his head as he laid on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed, contemplating life and searching for the answer that he held inside of himself, thinking, he sighed in defeat. _"Do I really care about Raven? I mean I know I care about her as a friend, but why can't I help myself around her? I feel so weird around her, like I feel so right, yesterday was so weird, why did I have to feel that way around her, I shouldn't have slipped up, Why...? dude this is gonna bug me all day!" _he thought grabbing his pillow in frustration, cover his entire face and laying on his stomach, shaking his head, trying to ease the his tired mind and feelings.

"Why did that have to happen yesterday..." he said in between the cushion that held his face, he dropped the pillow on his bed as he laid there, his face still held the face for a question, that only he knew he could answer, he closed his eye's trying to remember the past day, and it's events.

"_**FLASH BACK"**_

The day began as the last recent days had started, Cyborg playing the game station, occasionally shouting a victory boo-ya, focusing all his attention on the large television not once taking his eye's off the screen, to his left was Beast Boy having some friendly competition, both moving and twisting to the side's, shouting and pushing each other in hopes of beating the other.

"Yeah I'm gonna finally beat your metal butt Cy!" he shouted his tongue sticking from the side of his mouth, focusing all his concentration on the game in front of him, smiling and moving his arms around, the video game there were so into was racing game, each 3-D moving and swerving from side to side.

"No way green bean!" he shouted pushing and shoving, neither could take their eye's off the game, until Cyborg pushed Beast Boy, causing him to lose balance and fall off to the side, officially making Cyborg the winner, he jumped in the air, as well as pumping his fist in the air, grinning like a manic, Beast Boy quickly stood up and looked at the screen declaring him the loser.

"Dude you cheated!" shouted the green changeling, as he shook his arm in an anime style way, making it appear if his arm was a spur in the air, and shouting his head becoming some what larger, he was fuming, actually was attempting too, he could never really get angry over a game like that, Cyborg stopped and cleaned his ears in a mock sense.

"I couldn't hear ya B... Because I was to busy remembering I'm the king of all games!" he proclaimed smirking so much that it didn't appear to fit his face, Beast Boy pouted, crossing his arms he turned away from the game, stepping on his heel he walked away from the couch.

"Hey BB whats a matter !? It's just a game man!"he shouted, it was Beast Boy's turn to smile, he quickly calmed down, and needed away to get back at him, so he formed an idea, he turned to look at him.

"I'm going some where else because some people or a certain dude, who I won;t say his name...Cyborg, won't cheat!"he said leaving the room, leaving before Cyborg could even utter a word, he made it to the common room halls, placed his hands inside his pockets, he had an uninterested look on his face, in truth Beast Boy was just tired of playing Video games, as shocking as it was, it was true, due to the fact that no Villain had attacked or robbed Jump city the last few days, well there had been, but nothing the local police couldn't handle, he needed something to do, the last few days had been getting on his nerves, Robin and Starfire had taken the time to go on more date's then average, now that they had some free time, and didn't have to worry about the crime, most of the villains had been caught and now had secure cells, Beast Boy just wondered the halls, then a thought struck him, he could always hang out with Raven, he knew were she was and decided to pay her a visit, how he would regret this choice._"I'll check up on Rae! She could probably listen to one of my joke's or play a game, and maybe ask her ou...what? What was I going to think? No way! Stupid brain! There' s a reason I don't want to use you much! Okay time to see Raven! "_He thought and ran off to the roof, as he walked up the stairs he saw that the sun was setting and noticed Raven mediating she looked beautiful she hovered over the ground, in her usually sitting position, he cape gently being blown by the wind, her hood down she was lost in her trance like state Beast boy cloud only watch, for some unknown reason he started at her, her face as so clam, yet holding wisdom and something more, Beast Boy was lost in her face, the way the wind blew a strand of her hair on her face.

"_I never really noticed how nice Raven looked... she really pretty, I used to remember when I thought she had a thing for me, until Terra came along... to bad it didn't go so well, it's not as if Raven ever wanted to start anything with me, but it wouldn't be so bad would it? No it would never work, and why can't I stop looking at her!" _he thought shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

His thoughts released certain feelings which Raven could feel, being that she was a mere fifteen feet away from the jade skinned boy, she could feel his confusion, denial, sadness, loss, hurt, and something else she couldn't tell but it was similar to what Starfire felt for Robin, she could tell it wasn't Starfire nor Robin, she seemed to lose concentration, her face twisting, she knew it had to be Beast Boy, it didn't matter now she was decided to end her mediation early for the day, she paused and halted her lotus position, and placing her feet firmly on the ground, Beast Boy was still deep in though until his animal sense alerted him of her, she stood up, clearly annoyed she kept her cold stare.

"What is it Beast Boy, is there something you want so badly that you had to interrupt my mediation session?" she asked raising a brow, as her cloaked wrapped it's self around her figure, Beast Boy shook his head.

"Um... nothing Rae I just wanted to see how you were doing that's all" he said grinning, taking a few steps coming closer to her , until he was a good few feet from her, Raven still had that look that said, that he wanted something.

"Yeah sure... so what do you want Beast Boy, I doubt you came up here to chat, don't you have some video games to get to?" she asked her face still the same deadpan look as always, her voice still holding the same monotone voice, lifted a finger in protest, but brought it down in defeat slumping his shoulders in the process, nothing got passed Raven.

"Alright I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to hang out and why I'm not playing with Video games with Cyborg is because I got bored of playing" he said as Raven nodded her head fully understanding the situation.

"You lost didn't you?" he stated, Beast Boy seemed to have an annoyed look and pouted once more.

"Alright yeah that's what happened, not only because of that, but also because! I'm bored!" he shouted throwing his arms out in front of himself.

"Uh...huh... and you think this is any of my concern?" she responded.

"Come one Rae! Please I really wanna hang with you out of all our friends we don't do anything together!"

"What are you talking about? you annoy me with you constant joke's and try to get m to laugh, I think that's enough" she said crossing her arms looking off to the side, a small vein twitching on her head, Beast Boy eye's ha d a darker under lining, but not of depression more of aggravation.

"Raven that's doesn't count! I just wanna do something with you that's all..." he said looking at her with a pleading look, Raven of course was unaffected by this quester "Please...?" he asked giving his puppy dog eye's to her, and leaning up closer to her to add more effect.

"No Beast Boy... we wouldn't do anything because we could never agree on anything" she said turning away from him her arms still crossed.

"Come on Rae we could go to the Arcade, the night club, the ice cream place, or get some comic's it'll be great!" he said moving in front of her and grabbing the front of her cloak and dragging her slight towards the city, he wasn't going to leap off the end, he was just using it as a way to tempt her into going with him to have his version of fun, Raven was slightly shocked by how he had suddenly grabbed her cloak.

"Beast Boy stop! I Don't want to do whatever immature thing it is you want to do"she said protesting against him, and struggling against his pull, but Beast Boy hadn't expected that and in a reflex he pulled harder then her, causing her to fall over and land on him, both of them gave a quick shriek before hitting the ground, Beast Boy was careful not to let his head hit the hard cement roof top, but unfortunately for them Raven had fallen on top of Beast Boy, causing her forehead to collide to his, she seethed in pain, as Beast Boy had now been hit on the forehead and the impact had caused him to hit the floor, stunning him for a few moments.

"Beast Boy look what you did...?" Raven's pain finally subsided, she opened her eye, she opened her eye's to see that his eye's were in a daze. And swirling look, Raven paused feeling so odd for being this close to Beast Boy, slowly the green boy opened his eye's to see Raven staring at him, she had a slight blush to her face, he started back at those purple eye's of hers, the wind gently blew her hair, as the the setting sun gave her a much more stunning appearance, he was at a loss for words his heart beating a mile a minute, he couldn't help but stare longingly into her eye's, she started back, she couldn't actually tell why she was her feelings had matched the boy she was on top of, she noticed how close their faces were, out of instinct beast boy tried to close the gap between their face's, leaning up towards her face, Raven just stared stunned, she then also found herself doing the same as they were mere inches apart from each other, Raven's powers shoot the ground causing the roof to shake violently which caused the two teen to realize want they were about tot do, both Beast Boy and Raven quickly jumped away from each other, repeating the same thing over and over in their minds.

"_That didn't almost happen!, That didn't almost happen! WHY DID THAT ALMOST HAPPEN!" they both shouted in their thoughts_

"Um... Forget what I said, I gotta go!" shouted Beast Boy and ran off inside the tower, as Raven shook her head blushing with a shocked look across her face, the same look that Beast Boy now had.

"_END OF FLASHBACK!"_

"I still don't get it, one minute were arguing and I'm trying to get her to hang out with me, then we end up really close to each other... could it mean I... like her? AH! Dude this is so tough to think about!" he said sighing in as he sat up and quickly came back down.

"_Maybe I do like her...? Maybe we could try it...? would she even want to? No she'd reject me the first time I try, but I mean she is nice and one of my friends, and isn't that how most dude's and chicks hook up? But then again she is Raven... she only talks to me when were on a mission or I annoy her to much... or something important comes up... no I can't think like that, she's also been there for me like, I've been there for her... and plus Raven didn't get angry, maybe that's her way of showing me that she sorta likes me?" _He thought, he went over everything In his head _"No I can't it would work, I still like her, I guess I've always sorta liked her but I guess I'll just have to be one of those guys who likes her from a distance, and what if I do ask her out and she says no... then I'll be risking what little friendship we have now... I wish we could be more, but I guess that's just not gonna happen..."_ he thought sighing sadly and continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"No matter what I know Raven will never want me..."

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Alright I'm done, this might stay as a one shot, I don't know do you guys want to yo continue or make this a one shot here's your options

A: Continue this fic

B: Keep it a one shot

"PLEASE REVIEW"

"CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I'm back with another chapter, glad people seem to like my new fic, I'm doing something for the first time, though I'm still kinda in a depression, not to mention I'm exhausted I just got out from work -yawns-

_**D Hurricane: I do not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form, so please support the official release!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"_Maybe I do like her...? Maybe we could try it...? would she even want to? No she'd reject me the first time I try, but I mean she is nice and one of my friends, and isn't that how most dude's and chicks hook up? But then again she is Raven... she only talks to me when were on a mission or I annoy her to much... or something important comes up... no I can't think like that, she's also been there for me like, I've been there for her... and plus Raven didn't get angry, maybe that's her way of showing me that she sorta likes me?" He thought, he went over everything In his head "No I can't it would work, I still like her, I guess I've always sorta liked her but I guess I'll just have to be one of those guys who likes her from a distance, and what if I do ask her out and she says no... then I'll be risking what little friendship we have now... I wish we could be more, but I guess that's just not gonna happen..." he thought sighing sadly and continuing to stare at the ceiling._

"No matter what, I know Raven will never want me..." he paused for a second, once again staring at bottom half of his bunk bed, he sighed and returned to his usual self "It's alright at least we can still be friends, and do what we usually do, it's nothing bad, and I mean come on..me? And Raven? He..he..he..."he chuckled light, but as he kept going his cheerful demeanor left him, his small fits of laughter became slower and hinted with sadness and longing "uh... who am I kidding... I can't stop! But why! Why does it have to be with someone like Raven!" he said slamming his fists down on the side's of his bed, with an enraged look on his face.

"Of all the girls I could fall for it had to be the most mean! Rude! Sarcastic! PRETTY!..." he stopped to and noticed the blush creeping it's way on his face, he froze and quickly shook his head "I mean! I... I...I... argh!"he grunted, now sighing and relaxing into his bed, his eyes returning to examine the bottom of the top bunk, Beast Boy scanned her room for anything to take his mind off of the dark beauty known as Raven, what came in his sight was mostly consistent of Dirty socks, comic's, shirts, pants, left over Pizza, toys, games, and other assorted items could be found on the floor of Beast Boys room, apparently his priers were answered, he spotted the radio on his nightstand next to his bed.

"Hm... Maybe some tunes could help me relax, hey it's worth a shoot" he said sliding on his bed and now sitting on the side, reaching and turning the radio on and starting the radio on it, he searched and found a lot of annoying songs, and some other's he didn't find interesting "Maybe some Hip hop?" he said leaving it on the nearest Hip hop station, he relaxed and went back to lying on his bed, placing his hands behind his head and crosses one of his legs heels with the other, smiling and awaiting the song to begin.

"HEY IT'S THE HIP HOP STATION FOR YA ALL! AND WE HAVE A BRAND NEW SONG BY DAVID ARCHULETA!" said the Radio spokesmen, the spokesmen became silent.

"_This should be good... even though I've never heard of the dude"_ Thought Beast Boy, as he thought a low beating sound like the beat of a heart, accompanied by the sound of clapping could be heard, as the song began.

_I hung up  
The phone last night  
Something happened  
For the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever  
Feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much  
Why do I keep running  
From the truth  
All I ever think  
About is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I just got to kno_

_Do you ever think  
When your all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this can go  
Am I crazy  
Or falling in love  
Is it really  
Just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
But I know this crush  
Ain't goin' away_

Beast Boy couldn't believe this song was on, why did this song out of hundreds upon thousands of other's was playing, he wanted to stop but the song was saying expressed how he felt, and couldn't bring himself to change the station, no matter how much he hoped he could _"it's the worlds trying to tell me something..." _he thought as he his eye's went wide_ "Please be over now!"_ he shouted in his mind, the song was making him depressed yet hopeful at the very same time.

_Has it ever cross  
Your mind  
When were hangin'  
Spending time girl  
Are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more  
See it's a chance  
We've gotta take  
Cause I believe  
That we can  
Make this into  
Something  
That will last  
Last forever  
Forever..._

"_Could there be... would she...? I.. I don't know!"_he shouted and closed his eye's in an attempt to block out the music, holding back some tears,shutting his eye's tightly, making an unpleasant look from the inner conflict he was enduring at the moment, as he continued to listen to this song.

_Do you ever think  
When your all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this can go  
Am I crazy  
Or falling in love  
Is it really just  
Aanother crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
But I know this crush  
Ain't goin' away_

_Why do I keep running  
From the truth  
All I ever think  
About is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think  
When your all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this can go  
Am I crazy  
Or falling in love  
Is it really just  
Another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
But I know this crush  
Ain't goin' away..."_ the tune faded and the sound of the song ended.

"Well folks that was Crush from David Archuleta! Also reminding you... if you have someone, that you have a crush on let him or her know!" Said the spokesmen, Beast Boy had small amounts of tears in his eyes after enduring all of the torment of the song, Beast Boy sat on the edge of his bed, staring on the ground, and resting his elbows on his knee's the small tears had already been wiped from his face.

"I... I Think I love her..." he said, before placing both palms on his face, slowly but surely accepting his feelings, he knew this would be the day, he dropped his hands and stood up proudly with a determined look across his green face "I have to try even if she says no! I have to know I Have to try, or risk never seeing what could happen, but... how should I ask her..." he said the tone of his voice was low and saddened "I just gotta get her alone... I can't do it around the other's Raven would probably get really embarrassed and ruining any chance of me and Rae ever getting together! So how do I do this... I know I'll get her when she's mediating so that why she can have her emotions under control and no one will be around to bug us, I just hope she wants to go through this..." he said sighing his head tilting downward.

"YO B! WHAT UP! WHATS WRONG YOU HAVEN'T BEEN OUT OF YOUR ROOM ALL DAY!" shouted Cyborg on the opposite side of Beast Boy's door

"_**TO BE CONTINUED!!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Thank you all for the reviews and I'm glad you've enjoyed reading this, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and I'll need you guys to vote again, and also

_**SMALL SPOILER**_

_**BEAST BOY FINALLY ASKS!**_

For the Next chapter I'll be mostly writing from Raven's point of view, so I'll ask this should she have a song like Beast Boy did?

A: Yes

B: no thanks takes away too much from the story line

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

If your all wondering about my other fic's, then I have to tell you this, I can't really write when I'm feeling down, so until then, I'll keep writing this, or not write at all.

"CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys it's me and I'm just having some problems with my Girlfriend and it's just getting to me so feel depressed enough to write this, I wrote what was going on to let people know how I was feeling so you probably won't need to ask since you'll already know.**_

_**D Hurricane:I do not own Teen Titans in any way shape or form so everyone should support the official release, so we could get new episode's!**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"I... I Think I love her..." he said, before placing both palms on his face, slowly but surely accepting his feelings, he knew this would be the day, he dropped his hands and stood up proudly with a determined look across his green face "I have to try even if she says no! I have to know I Have to try, or risk never seeing what could happen, but... how should I ask her..." he said the tone of his voice was low and saddened "I just gotta get her alone... I can't do it around the other's Raven would probably get really embarrassed and ruining any chance of me and Rae ever getting together! So how do I do this... I know I'll get her when she's mediating so that why she can have her emotions under control and no one will be around to bug us, I just hope she wants to go through this..." he said sighing his head tilting downward.

"YO B! WHATS UP! WHATS GOING ON YOU HAVEN'T BEEN OUT OF YOUR ROOM ALL DAY!" shouted Cyborg on the opposite side of Beast Boy's door, Beast Boy froze in his place, Cyborg was right outside his room, true he hadn't seen the rest and now he had to deal with this, after a few seconds Beast Boy walked over to his door, letting it slide open to reveal the metal man known as Cyborg.

"Beast Boy man what are you doing here man? Aren't you usually bugging Raven, or playing video games with me? Seriously I want to know whats going down I haven't since ya sense I beat ya at 'Turbo Space Racer!?"he asked looking at the thinking Beast Boy _"Dude how do I get out of this? Cyborg can't keep a secret one chance and he would blackmail me! Think Beast Boy what would save my butt! It has to be something Cy would fall for but what! I got it!" _he thought, Cyborg was confused as to why Beast Boy was tightening his face like he was try to move something heavy, Beast Boy sighed now a more timid look

"It's... because I keep thinking about Terra, I really miss her Cy how could she leave us? I did everything for her... I just don't understand"he said staring at the carpeting in his room a saddened look on his face, true he felt this way about Terra but now he had somewhat moved on inside, but still felt that he could have done more, but now he had to focus on Raven right now also he needed an excuse and unfortunately this was the only solution he could come up with, Cyborg placed his hand on Beast Boys shoulder.

"Look B I know how ya feeling dude, but Terra was confused and didn't know what she wanted or needed, and Slade took advantage of that, what's happened is all in the past now, I know it's tough but your stronger then that bud"he said offering Beast Boy a smile _"Hook line and sinker" _thought Beast Boy, pretending to hold back tears.

"Thanks Cy I'm really glad you came to help me, but right now I need some thinking time, so I'll be here until, but don't worry dude I'll be out soon, I just need some me time" Said Beast Boy returning the smile, something seemed odd Cyborg could feel it, causing Cyborg to have a question look.

"You....? Beast Boy the hyper, the bad joke telling, attention wanting kid need some alone time?"he said truly confused beyond reason, which made a small vein appear on Beast Boys head not looking to happy about being called a attention wanting kid, closing his eyes to calm himself down from shouting at Cyborg.

"Dude so what even I need some alone time too ya know!" he said keeping the sound of irritation out of his voice, or more or else trying too, Cyborg took a few steps back smirking almost laughing at how Beast Boy reacted to what he had said about him.

"Okay... Okay BB, sorry it's just not like you, it's got me kinda worried is all" he said raising his hands in front of him in case Beast Boy might want to jump at him, now he understood it was only because he was worried, leaving Beast Boy smiling inside knowing when ever he had problems he could always count on Cyborg to help him.

"Sorry Cy... I didn't mean to get all snippy at you, so... I'll see you in a bit okay?"he said returning his toothy grin, waving one had goodbye.

"You bet ya B!" said Cyborg nodded, returning to the Titans common room the only person lift in the room was Beast Boy, he sighed removing his cheesy smile, slumping his shoulders as walked over to his bed, instantly falling on top of it.

"Dude I wish I could tell him but I don't want anyone knowing whats really happening or at least not yet, after this I won't keep anything from him that'll be a promise" he smiled with his stomach on the bed resting his head on his hands"Okay maybe I'll lie to him sometimes I can't tell him everything I mean I don't want the dude blackmailing me" he said after giving it some thought rolling his eye's to the side with a look saying he might regret that,_"Okay I have to get ready for this, so I guess it's time to do what I always do when I wanna ask a girl out" _he announced in his mind rolling off his bed to stand up, next thing he knew he was standing in front of his mirror.

"Okay lets get started...."taking a deep breath"Raven I was wonder, you maybe we could, that if..." so then his practicing in front of the mirror session begun.

"_**WITH RAVEN"(AFTER THEIR NEAR KISS)**_

Raven stood at where she last saw Beast Boy, she couldn't stop these thoughts why did that almost happen, how could she have almost kissed him, was this even possible? She kept trying to get the mental image of them almost kissing out of her her head, she tightened her jaw, shaking the thought from her head.

"That didn't happen...Beast Boy and I didn't most kiss, It was all in my imagination... and hopefully something like this will never happen again" she stated to herself trying to stop these weird thoughts about the green boy "Why would that even happen to begin with in the first place!? Beast Boy and I are friends nothing less and nothing more, this never happened and we'll both never speak of this again... I knew today was going to be a bad day" she said in denial trying to relaxing her still fast beating heart, blushing when those special thoughts would return, taking one big deep breath she managed to gain her cold look she would always have, a small spark of her powers appearing from her head.

"I'm glad I mediated or I would have taken down this entire roof.. but I still need some tea to help calm down my nerves this has to be the weirdest and most disturbing day I've ever had, but it'll pass" she said taking her leave of the roof making her way through the hall and to the Titans living room, the entrance to the living room opened stepping in she noticed the other going on about their day Seems as though Robin and Starfire had just come back from their latest date, now enjoying each other's company something felt odd were was Beast Boy, actually she didn't want to think about him since what almost happened on the roof, she shook her head at an attempt of removing such thoughts and Idea's _" Something tells me today going to be really long..." _she sighed inwardly, closing her eye's, something else was odd _"Where's Cyborg he usually doesn't start working on the T-car until 1Pm, guess something must have come up or he's hungry... whatever I just need some tea, after what happened I need it" _she thought walking over to the titans kitchen Starfire and Robin were enjoying watching some TV actually it was Starfire's favorite channel world of fungus, but Robin didn't mind just being around Robin was enough, until Starfire heard Raven search for her tea pot.

"Greetings Raven how was your day of meditation?" she asked now that Robin and her had their attention on Raven, both showing warm smiles, Raven nonchalantly shrugged.

"Same as usual" she responded leaving one small detail out of her answer, she didn't feel like it was something important it was a mere fluke to her anyways no way could she like him.

"Well that good to hear and get everyone should get ready we might have training to day and if there a criminal attack that'll just cancel it, we'll do it the next day, remind me to tell Beast Boy or Cyborg, right now Cyborgs helping Beast Boy"he said, Starfire held a uneasy feeling.

"Yes I do hope Beast Boy will be alright it is not like him to not be here to cheer us up with his witty humor... but wait somethings wrong with him?"she asked in amazement _"Could this be about what happened earlier?_ _He really shouldn't be putting so much thought into this, like I would even ever consider being with him let alone kiss him" _she said in her mind stubbornly, in truth she wanted her first kiss but wasn't sure what to really feel, finally she set her tea up, waiting for it to come to a boil.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it'll pass"said Raven

"Lets hope so I don't want to deal with this sort of things right now, but if I need to I'll help him, Beast Boy is after a good friend of ours"Said Robin turning his attention back towards the screen, yet Starfire still had uneasy look on her face, after awhile Raven's tea was ready she was glad to have something to ease her nerves, Beast Boy still plagued her mind not enough to cause anything but it was something deep within her subconscious she couldn't tell what it was right in the back of her mind, she chose to ignore it right now, she took a sit in the kitchens benches and started sipping and blowing the steam away from her cup enjoying her time, along with info about mushrooms and how to come to be, not that she was listening mostly drowning out everything else around her, until she heard heavy steps coming into the common room, now came Cyborg.

"Hey guys I figured out whats wrong with B , he's misses Terra that's why, I had to talk to him about it but it's all good he should be out in awhile"said Cyborg walking into the kitchen, Raven felt odd for some reason, it was more like angry because it had something to do with Terra for she came then later on betrayed them, and somehow returning and claiming she isn't the person that caused Beast Boy so much pain, now her feelings of rage were directed at Beast Boy _"Why is he making such a big deal about Terra anyways! I was here before her!" _she thought until she realized what she had thought_"Not that I ever wanted his attention anyways, he should be sad after all he did go for a crazy girl who almost killed us all... even if we did almost kiss.... I mean! No that didn't happen it was just a swing of the moment thing!"_ she thought keeping a straight face for the others wouldn't take notice.

"Oh my I hope Beast Boy does not become as depressed as he was before, I worry for him deeply when this occurs!'said Starfire, getting up to discuss this with the other's Robin followed behind her, the titans gathered in a circle, Raven leaving her cup behind on the table.

"Yeah I hope so to, he's never one to be so depressed"said Robin

"Well what did you expect she betrayed us and most of all hurt Beast Boy" said Raven letting it slip out that she cared for Beast Boy, causing the other to stare out her, she blushed luckily for her she had her hood up so it was concealed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous Rae"said Cyborg half joking, making Raven stare daggers at him.

"Say that again and you'll end up as scrap metal Cyborg..."responded Raven, Cyborg wondered why she answered him so quickly almost as if she was being defensive about what she was feeling.

"Never mind... forget I ever said that" he said holding his hands up, but only raising his suspicions of Ravens feeling for the green prankster, Starfire also felt that maybe Raven could have feelings for Beast Boy.

"Is this true could you Raven harbor feelings towards our friend Beast Boy?" she asked with child like innocence, Raven sighed this was really starting to get on her nerve's.

"No Starfire Cyborg was just fooling around, there's no possible way me and Beast Boy could ever like each other, were just friends if you could even call us friends"said Raven

"What do you mean if you could? Is Beast Boy not here to be your friend?" asked Starfire

"No Starfire she means that they have a weird friendship that seems like their not even really friends but are just a complicated one, like an older sister with her little brother" said Robin now joining the conversation.

"So Beast Boy and Raven are related?"said a confused Starfire well scratching the top of her head.

"It just means Beast Boys like an annoying little brother, but were not related in anyway and I'm like the older maturer sister, that all...end of discussion" she said taking her leave or phase through the ground leave which ever was more appropriate.

"Friends I believe Raven does have the feelings... for Beast Boy but is afraid to acknowledge them" said Starfire.

"I think you might be right, she answered Cyborg a little to quickly almost as she doesn't want to admit something, but knowing how those two are, they'll never get the courage to back bone to do anything about it..."said Robin

"You mean like how long it took you to ask Star out!" laughed Cyborg, Robin and Starfire blushed.

"_**WITH RAVEN"**_

On top of Titans tower stood Raven, staring out the sun almost entirely gone and the night sky taking it's place, she kept staring out into the sky a look of uncertainty"Why is this so confusing, it can't be because I could like him... not it could be this'll all go away soon enough, also we could never be anything and that's the way I like it, besides he's still thinking about Terra and if he wants to think about her then let him, what happened earlier was a mistake, a mistake I'll make sure never happens again"she said to no one in particular she would always come to the roof whenever she had difficult decisions or idea's she had to sort out, just when she was about to turn around.

"Hey Raven..."said Beast Boy watching her from behind, Raven froze in place had he heard what she said _"Did he hear that! Please just say he just got here! I got to remember not to talk when I'm thinking!"_

"Um... hi Beast Boy when did you get here" she said hoping he hadn't hear her conversation with her self, not only would that make things awkward but weird.

"Oh like 5 second ago, so I came here and wanted to talk to you about something..." he said trying to contain the blush on his face" holding his hands behind his back and kicking an imaginary rock, shyly looking to his side's.

"And what would that be about" she said hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was.

"You know when I tired to get you to go hang out with me..." he said

"I don't recall any of that"she said, Beast Boy was surprised how couldn't she remember they both almost kissed and she's treating it as if it where nothing.

"Raven you can't tell me that didn't happen you almost kissed me! How can you not remember!"he said annoyed with the fact she didn't want to accept the fact that she did indeed nearly plant a kiss on him

"I don't recall anything because I don't want to!" shouted Raven quickly turning a heel to glare at Beast Boy, Beast Boy wasn't expecting this and jumped back a little "What happened was a mistake, I don't ever want you or anyone to ever bring it up! So leave me alone!"she said at the verge of letting her demonic anger to get out.

"But Rae..."said Beast Boy with a softened expression, Raven closed her eye's taking a deep breath, calming down, Walking over and past him, she halted to look at him with her usual dull look.

"Beast boy don't go to far into this, we have a strained friendship if you can even call it that, lets just forget this ever happened" she said walking to the stairs leaving Beast Boy on the roof.

"Raven I just wanted a chance..." _**"TO BE CONTINUED!"**_

"_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

D Hurricane: okay here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it because I had to be really depressed to write this, sorry when I'm depressed I write on this and it helps me greatly

"_**CAN'T STOP THE HURRICANE!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I know I shouldn't be here, but I felt that I should finish this fic, so... I stopped writing, because the thing is I got bored with my writing, mostly because of how badly they were written, I've gotten slighty better, so I hope you wnjoy this, even if it seems really cliche to me.**

**Also I might finish some of my other fics, I hope there are still some people who want to support me, because its not about the reviews anymnore its about anyone who enjoys my fic's, well here ya' go!**

**D Hurricane: Well its time for another one of my updates, even though I said I'd quit... The Hurricane Has Started Once more, for awhile, who knows!**

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

"Beast boy, don't go too far into this, we already have a strained friendship.... if you can even call it that, lets just forget this ever happened." she replied, hanging her head low, she didn't wanna' be around him as much as she had to, in truth she was afraid to explore anything, so if she had to hurt her friend to save him some pain, the dark girl would do just that.

"Raven I just wanted a chance..." Beast Boy stated, with a timid tone in his voice, looking down, why did this have to happen, if only fate didn't have him almost kiss Raven, it just didn't make any sense to him, why her of all people? She was so different and he was so different. They it was doomed to begin with, he shouldn't even thinking about loving her, they were just friends nothing would change that, which hurt him, he always thought was was pretty, mostly all heros were, but she was different she wasn't a Starfire though she had her own beauty her own light that made her unique and beautiful.

Beast Boy found himself lifting his head and turning to the sky, the sitting sun going down, meaning the night sky would soon fill up with stars, now he wasn't thinking of anything the feelings in his head confused way too much to even think straight, taking a deep breath, the green boy walked towards the edge, of course he wasn't thinking of ending his life, just wanting a place to thin, he had to think and find what was important to him, was this worth the effort, should he continued to attempt a possible relationship with Raven, his compete opposite.

"Dude... why her?" he asked, dangling his feet off the edge, the night time sky was always something he loved, it reminded him so much of africa's night sky, though it was much more beautiful over there in africa, the sky was slighty coated with a layer of gas and smoke, that wasn't the point, the point was that the stars were out, this moment made him think back to a moment from his past, it was such a happy moment which had to do with his past, he remembered it as if it was from yesterday.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**~FlashBack~**_

Garfield, (A.K.A Beast Boy.) dressed in brown safari cloths. had been playing with the local tribe and had just finished playing warrior, the game was about throwing spears and hitting fake animals, it was used to make better hunting warriors and they would play to see who would throw the hardest and fastest , he did like the game when he would throw it at the tree's, some of the children giggled as he missed, he wasn't the warrior type, but ti was fun all the same, he just never played it when they would try to use real animals, he at that time still had his green skin, though thanks to the cheif it wasn't a problem, everyone there had accepted him for who he was, his mother would watch him laugh and play with some of the tribe kids. Yes, Marie Logen was watching them as she had been leaning against a tree, with Mark Logen close by, as he stacked some branches to start a fire, while Garfeild was playing around, his mother Marie hadn't noticed the large snake crawling over, said snake was called the 'boa constrictor' this one was large and could eat a human, though it probably wouldn't be able to completey swallow her, it was just hungrey, she hadn't noticed its pressence near by, all that she had done got to her.

Very quickly she began to doze off, nobody in the tribe had noticed, not even Garfield, so much was happening that no one would be able to tell what was happening, the next thing Marie knew she had woken up she was being squeezed to death by a boa constrictor, which caused her to scream. "Ah!" she screamed. "Mark, Gar, help me!" she pleaded, Gar had heard it, but he was too far and this scene caused all the children to panic all the warriors were out late night hunting and some were busy to do anything about it, Garfield ran towards his mother, becoming a monkey at this rate she would be crushed to death, the small frantic boy/monkey reached out, tears flowing from his monkey eyes.

"Mom!" Garfield shouted, reverting to human form, being that he was still learning to control his powers, so he couldn't hold it for long, it felt as though the world was stopping, that was until someone came from behind and brought up a knife to the snake that was about to swallow his mother, that one person was his Mark Logen, Garfield's father.

"Get away from her!" Mark shouted, drawing his blade back, aimming to end the snake's life, it was necessary to save his mothers life, though the blade didn't make contact with the serpant as it had noticed him, and relaxed its muscles, releaseing her she fell and gasped for breath, but that only meant that the snake had been provoked, someone had tried to take its meal and for that he would fend for himself, Mark was about to help his wife, until he came for him, he pushed Marie away in order to keep her out of the way, Garfield had been watching this fearfully, and continued to ran towards them, Mark jumped back as the serpant aimmed to attack him with its sharp fangs, he was using his knife that came in his leg holster, that would explain why he had it, sometimes you needed to be prepared.

"Get out of here!" Mark shouted, dodging another strike towards him, he knew that the snake held no poison, all he needed to do was hold it back for a moment, and knew he had to keep them safe from it. "Gar get your mother away from here!" he shouted, Garfield cried and nodded his head, he could take that thing on, but his father was willing to fight it, it must have been because he wanted to keep them safe, and Garfield still hadn't masterd his abilities to the point where he could use that at complete will, not to mention his wife needed his help, the children and some warriors of the tribe came near by, Garfeilds dad having defened them for as long as he could, getting out of it completey unharmed, he had done what he needed to, the boa knew it was surrounded and decided to leave.

The tribe members spoke to Mark, thanking him for being so brave, he replied to them in their language, all of them nodded to him, and went off, Mark went to check up on his wife, during that time Gar had been with his mother, she had a few broken bones, though she would make it, little Garfield had lead him mother, hoping that his father would get there as soon as possible, Marie had almost been eaten, and his father had probably gotten killed by the Boa, Garfield turned to the nurse of the room, she was old and very wise looking, her face very wrinkled, her hair grey and dulled, but still she was a very kind women, he turned back to his mother who was awake, her arm was bandged and had been tied around her neck,to give it the proper support she would need to keep her arm from moving.

"Gar... how are you and your mother?" Mark asked, suddenly walking in and moving the blinds so he could walk in, Garfield and Marie as well as the nurse tribe women turned her their heads towards him, Garfield smiled and ran up to him hugging his leg, Mark retuned his hug, and his mother smiled at her husband, truely grateful for Marks amazing fight.

"Thank you dear..." she said, Garfield turned his head to look upwards towards his fathers kind face, as Mark looked at his wife with such care and passion, this made younger Garfield wonder why, he knew that they were his parents, the two that got him here, but the look he gave her was one like when he was a baby, though it was foggy he remembered it, not that he would when he got older.

"No problem Marie." he replied, with a soft tone in his voice, he looked down at Gar, then back to the nurse. "Hows she gonna' be?" he asked, the kind old women only smiled at him, nodding her head.

"You know you could ask me, right?" Marie asked, smirking and raising a brow, with a slighty chuckle in her voice, Mark only smiled in return.

"Yeah, dad you could've asked her!" Gar exclaimed, giggling as he moved from his fathers leg, allowing him to move closer to Marie, which he did and he embrace her so it wouldn't hurt her wounded arm, there was no need for words right now, the nurse women spoke.

"Please, Mary go rest in your tent you'll need it..." the nurse tribe women said, guestering for them to leave, all of them nodded their heads, Mark and Garfield lead her back to their tent, once that was completed, Mark had nothing else to do, he was free for the day, so thats when little Garfield decided to ask him something.

"Dad.... you love mom, right?" he asked, looking off to the side, he knew what love was just never love to the degree of his mother and father, they loved him very much, but that was parental love, he wanted to know about real love, what it really was and why he would risk his life for that one speical person, of course he had saved his mother once, but it was a fluke, though a very great fluke that he wouldn't take back.

"Yes, I really do love you mom." he replied, with a soft smile, staring off forward as they strolled around for a bit, not really doing anything with the tribe, though they were near enough to see, until he lead them slighty deeper into the forest, to come across a small river, it was really nice, and the moon was out, giving the water a beautiful glow.

"Whats it like to love a girl?" he asked, staring at Mark, Mark just stopped walking and saw two rocks near by, for which they could sit on.

"I'll tell ya' if you'll sit down Gar." he replied, chuckling. Gar was a little annoyed to have to he was never a really patient one, so he pouted and sat down near him as quickly as he could.

"Okay, now tell me dad, whats love?" he asked, waiting egerally for his response, Mark chuckled and looked up at the sky, remembering how he fell for Marie, the feelinsg he got, the way she would look at him, how her smile would make him melt inside, finally gathering his thoughts, and making an annoyed Garfield wait.

"Okay... you see son, did you see how I saved your mom?" he asked, pulling his knee's up so that they were near his chest, staring off forward not even looking at Gar but his smile never left his face, Gar stared at him, it was maybe to soon to be talking about that snake that tried to kill his mother, but if his dad needed an example, he would be okay with it.

"Yeah..." he replied, not sure what he was getting at, Gar was young, he wasn't supposed to understand much, mimicking his fathers actions.

"Well you see when I saw your mother in danger, I knew I had to save her..." he stated, looking down to the river, his voice was filled with such passion, and concern, Gar almost felt himself blushing just from the pure feelings his dad was expressing. "I didn't care what happened to me, I would risk it all for her, and you." he said, Gar just gasped, would he really risk his life.

"Really dad?" he asked, surprised beyond all belief, so love would make you give your life for someone, and Gar knew he loved his mother and father, it made him feel really special to know his dad and mom would do anything for him, he wanted that, to be able to risk it, for someone they loved.

"Yeah, because I love her and you, someone you love is someone you willing to put it all on the line, but if theres another way to save them just do it, if its better then just almost killing yourself!" he exclaimed, laughing softy, closing his eyes, it even gave Gar a small giggle.

"Dad I would risk my life for you..." he stated, this caused Mark to look at his son.

"Thank you Gar, but what about someone other then your mom and me?" he asked, smirking, also in truth he really never hoped a moment would come when his own son would have to risk his life to save him and his mother, right now he wondered if Gar had anyone his eye on, he watched as Gar stared to the sky, obviously a thinking look, did he see anyone liked enough to risk his life for.

"I don't know... I hope I do." he replied, feeling ashamed, the dad was not surprised, boys at his age didn't concern themselves much with girls, well he hoped one day his boy would find someone that he could like enough, and be able to say I love you, to.

"Its okay Gar, it just means you have to keep searching for that one girl that'll make you feel the way your mom does to me, so don't be sad, just hold on to those feelings when you meet her, okay?" he asked, smiling softy at his little Garfield, Garfield turned to his dad, then cried tears of joy and captured his old man in a bear hug, he gladly returned the hug.

_~End of Flashback_~

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Beast Boy smiled at the beautiful memory, he enjoyed it so much that it brought tears to his eyes, said green boy moved away from the edge, by turning around and using his hands to pull him back, once that was done, the green boy stood up, his smile not fading once, turning to the sky, Beast Boy played back Mark's words over and over, just the last words he spoke, _'Just hold on to those feelings when you meet her' _maybe Raven was this girl, he had feelings for her, or maybe he just thought he did, that wouldn't stop the teenage shapeshifter, those words were Beast Boy's drive, so finding out if his feelings were true or a false, that was the grand thing about life, it was all about risks, with that he wondered what he should do. _"Okay... Maybe Rae's that one speical girl, I mean dude... we almost kissed, thats gotta' mean something, if not then I'm probably just gonna' get Rae mad... Ugh!" _he thought, closing his eyes tightly for a moment. _"Alright. So Rae's not one to just say, I like you back, unless she really likes the dude back..." _That thought alone made Beast Boy wonder, if he even stood a chance, when he had been in Raven's room spying on Malchior and her, he noticed how he treated her and how smart he sounded, in comparison he was way better and knew how to treat Raven, even if he was just using her to get what he wanted, Beast Boy's expression became somewhat timid, did he stand a chance? Raven was smart, pretty and overall strong.... what Malchior did was stupid. _"If I were him I'd totally want her..."_

Now all his feelings were so confusing could he ever live up to Malchior's charm, or Aqualad's looks, could he even learn to be magical or swim in water without shapeshifting. Beast Boy sighed, this couldn't be possible he just had a crush on her, even his dads driving words weren't doing much anymore. "What, What do I do...?" he asked, no one in particular, as he glanced towards the sky, not sure what to do anymore, it was too complicated, thats what having a crush was about, when he thought about asking Raven out it made him scared, not to mention the fact that she down right rejected him, she didn't wanna' be anymore, she wouldn't even give him a chance to speak.

Everything he wanted to say she would probably just ignore, this was heart shattering, he should probably just give up and leave it be, taking a deep breath Beast Boy dropped his head, aimming towards the exit, he might as well get on with his day, then it made him wonder, how long he's been out there, so he passively check his communicator, he checked the time and it had been atleast seven when the sun would go down on summers, and his clock said, 8:12.

"Wow... I gotta' stop thinking too much, its really gonna' hurt my brain!" he exclaimed, surprised with the fact that he had probably stayed out a little longer then an hour, right now all he wanted to do was lay in bed and hope the day would end there, it was tiring and disappointing, so he went to the stairs and made his way to the common room, his stomach was begging he hadn't had a bite all day, so thats the least he could do for himself, once he arrived to the common room, he noitced that there was a box of pizza, that was the cheese pizza, he smiled kindly as the others were probably doing something else, then a thought came to him, it was only eight, where could they all be, so he took out his communicator, and checked where they were by the tracking device, it said that Starfire and Robin were in the same general area, no doubt a date, causing Beast Boy to roll his eyes, Cyborg had been in the Garage apprently doing something and him being around only spelled disaster, as for Raven she was in her room, Raven the thought of her made him feel a little uneasy, the way she had just rejected him, calling their friendship a strained one, but he couldn't help but remember their near kiss, which made his checks flare, quickly putting his communicator away and grabbing himself some pizza, as he took a sit, once he finished about three slices, he came across a not sticking out of the side of the box, quirking a brow, the green boy picked up the note.

_Dear Friend Beast Boy._

_We are sorry that you are having a rough time, all of us do not understand what has made you so distant from us, though we hope we're able to assist you in anyway, though I'm the only one who has written this to you, Robin believes you are only thinking about Terra once again, please understand that she has changed, for I too wish for her return, though it does not seem likey I'm afriad, all of us have decided to give you the time in which you are alone, please I hope you shall feel much better soon._

_Your friend: Starfire_

So, thats why none of them were around, Beast Boy was so relieved that they weren't worrying themselves over him, quickly folding up the note, and placing it in a small side pocket, that was connected to his belt and stood up leaving the box there, sure Robin would probably be annoyed by that, though it wasn't important. "Hm... wonder if Rae wants to talk, I mean it did almost happen... so theres got to be something there, right?" he asked himself, refering to the kiss that never was, (Don't ask, because I don't know why I even used that phrase, just go along with it.) staring down at the floor for a moment, with his eyes droped down.

this didn't make any sense to him, why he even thought about this so much was surprising to him, what were the reasons for these feelings, sure he flirted with her when they first started out, bu8t then Terra came along and he didn't feel the need to, just the need to make her laugh once more, then it hit him. "Dude!" he gasped, his eyes widening. "Maybe I always bug her because I wanna' do stuff with her, and because I kinda' like her more then I think I do!" he exclaimed, this was too much for him, then the words of his father replayed themselves in his head. _'__just hold on to that feeling when you meet her, okay?'_

With this information he ran off towards Raven's room, he had to tell her, he just had to, he came across her room, with the big letters saying 'Raven' and knocked.

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_~With Raven~_

_~During Beast Boy's Flashback and Pizza eating~_

Raven already knew why she didn't wanna' acknowledge what almost happened, as well as the why she had to be so harsh with him, it wouldn't work it wasn't possible also she was stubborn, not to mention she flet the heat raise to her checks as she left the stairs that lead to the roof, moments later she had managed to keep her composure, due to years of managing her emotions, once she reached the hall she decided she needed something to calm her down, so she went to her room, at the moment she was tired of meditating, so she figuired a good book would be of use, it would keep her mind off a certain green boy.

Once she emeraged from her room, she'd been holding a large black book, which was aged and covered in dust, she had to get those things cleaned.

_~Common Room~_

In the common room Starfire had been floating with glee, Robin had just asked her out again. "Oh this is most exciting!" the happy alien girl exclaimed, Robin had a sweat drop coming down his head, well it had been awhile.

"Okay, Okay Star, I know its been awhile, you can calm down now..." Robin stated, chuckling a bit, as Starfire stopped her floating around the room.

"Oh forgive me, it has been some time, since you and I have gone outing, please forgive me for being so joyous." she replied, blushing in embrassment, for such actions, she didn't notice that Robin found it cute when she had did that.

"Its okay Star, lets just have a good time." he said, smiling kindly, Starfire nodded her head egerally, and grabbed Robin in a gentle embrace, one time she went a little too far with hugging and one of them had to have their arms healed, it was obviously Robin it took awhile, it didn't matter much seeing as most of the villains were put away.

Robin returned the embrace, as she pulled away, almsot jumping around. "Glad to see your willing." he stated, as he and Starfire were still just a few inches away, Robin leaned in, knowing she would accept it and no one was around to see them, they were so close, until.

"Um... am I interrupting something?" Raven asked, feeling a little awkward for walking on them, just mere inches from kissing.

Robin pulled away, as did Starfire, both were blushing, awkward with having been caught in the act, even though everyone in the tower already knew they were together, it was just sometimes it wasn't something the other titans would wanna' see.

"Um... Yeah, but I guess we'll just have to wait." Robin replied, scratching the back of his head, looking off to the side, knowing if he said that it was nothing Starfire wouldn't wanna' go anywhere with him then, it was a good thing he learned that, or have to deal with a grumpy Starfire.

"Yes, but do not worry, Robin and I shall be gone for awhile to do many romantic things." Starfire added, her head down but still a with her cheery tone, she was just looking a little nervous.

"Oh... I'm sorry, so you two have a good time." Raven said, walking over to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Both Robin and Starfire nodded their heads and turned to leave, until Starfire had forgotten something or rather someone, so she stopped and turned to Raven.

"Friend have you seen Beast Boy?" she asked, concern evident in her words. "For I have not seen him all day, and am wondering what he has been doing?"

That was Robins turn to answer, thank god for that because Raven really didn't wanna' talk about him at the moment, or maybe for awhile. "Well you see Star I asked Cyborg, if he had seen him and he told me he wasn't feeling so good." Robin asnwered.

"Is he ill!?' Starfire panicked, rushing to the exit, until Robin grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Starfire let me finish... Cyborg said it was about Terra" Robin sighed, knowing how Beast Boy could get about this, Starfire stopped to, he had gone into a small depression about Terra for awhile after she had come back and told him that things change, he wouldn't do anything, this was when his performance suffered.

Raven actually felt stupid, how could she have eevn thought Beast Boy really felt anything for her, it was all about Terra, she had come and gone, she actually felt slighty jealous, she had come and taken Beast Boys attention, when she was around Beast Boy couldn't even stop to tell Raven a joke, though she had said thats what she liked, she could never truely say it with some delay or hesitation.

"Oh... I feel most bad for Beast Boys moment of sadness... I believe he wants to be alone, correct?" she asked, Robin nodded.

"I really don't care if he's having problems right now, he needs to get over them." Raven stated, in her usual manner, it didn't sound enraged, though she was, she was great at hiding what she really felt, she felt used, like a she was Beast Boys scapegoat, she wouldn't have this, her tea bag was ready, she didn't really feel like going to the process of making it with leaves, even if the tea tasted somewhat bitter, she wanted to leave and be alone.

"Friend Raven you mustn't say such things, he is your friend, you should be worried, please change your attitude!" Starfire exclaimed, like a scolding mother, Raven didn't seem all that interested in what she was sayinga dn stared off to the side.

"Raven. Starfire has a point, if Beast Boy wants to feel sad then let him, he'll come out of it, and when he does we'll be there to help him." Robin stated, knowing she was angry at Terra or jealous of Terra.

"Sure. Whatever." she replied, Robin raised a brow at her, Starfire seemed slighty confused as to why she was acting this way towards Beast Boy and Terra, maybe this wasn't the moment to talk to her about it.

"Well okay, Starfire and I have to get going." Robin said, taking Starfire's hand once more, until Starfire stopped.

"Please Robin one moment!" she stated, flying to some cabinets and searching until she came across some sticky notes, why Robin kept them there, they didn't know but it was convenient for her, also a pen was right next to it, after writing down what she wanted she flew over to the refrigerator, then took out a large box of pizza, which only had atleast, six pieces, and placed the sticky note on the box, but acciddently left it on the bottom sticking out, this left Robin and Raven wondering. "Its for friend Beast Boy, now we shall go!" she exclaimed, cheerfully grabbing Robins arm and flying past the exit, leaving Raven to alone.

"Glad thats over." Said Raven, already having started with her tea, she placed her book to her side and took her cup with her for some quiet reading and tea drinking,, soon Raven found herself in her room, little over an hour since she and Beast Boy had been talking, currently she was sitting cross legged on her bed, reading her book, very few mintues the dark titan would take a sip, gettintg deeper and deeper into the book, it was about some girl who had to keep herself away from a war, being was strictly fictional, it was about a war between humans and monsters of mythical origins, basically a bunch of cliches.

Though she wasn't as focused into it as she like, her thoughts would linger back to Beast Boym had she really only been a scapegoat for him, just so she could take Terra's place, thats all she was to him, that pissed her off, placing her book down, why was Beast Boy so annoying? any one thing he did would get her annoyed and probably bug her for awhile.

"Urgh!" Raven tightened her facical expression. "Why did I almost kiss him..." she said, sighing and slapping her forhead with her plam, nodding her head from side to side, this didn't make much sense, nothing Beast Boy did or made her think did, _"Well... atleast he's leaving me alone." she thought. _

Then there came a knock on her door, she wondered if it was Cyborg, but the knocking didn't sound as strong, he was probably be gentle with it, instead of pounding it to the floor like he did before, she got up and walked over to her door, and opened it a halfway, and to her surprise it was Beast Boy, damn it was one of those moments, Raven only glared at Beast Boy.

~Current time-

"Raven look." Beast Boy said, holding his hands up. "I Know you don't wanna' see me right now, but I have to talk to you." he stated, looking nervous, hoping she wouldn't just slam the door on him.

"We have nothing to talk about, now please leave." she replied, narrowing her eyes at him, though she had her hood up, after that was said, that she tried to slam the door, Beast Boy noticed.

"Wait!" Beast Boy shouted, placing his foot in the way, the problem was simple, Raven had tried to slam the door! which meant." AH!" he shrieked, Raven growled.

"Beast Boy get your foot outta' the way!" ordered Raven, Beast Boy face contorted, maybe that wasn't such a good idea, but he held his ground.

"N-No Rae!" he replied. "J-just hear me out and I'll leave you alone!" he exlcaimed, his foot was in terrible pain, Raven sighed, she wasn't gonna' be able to get him away, and if she teleported him away he would just come back, why couldn't things be simple with him.

"Fine..." she stated, atleast he would leaver her alone after this, and stepped to the side allowing him into her room, she walked back inside over to her bed, Beast Boy was surprised, she actually let him into her room, limping as he walked he noticed the room was the same as before, nothing much had changed, except maybe that her mirror wasn't around, his head traveled from left to right, " Beast Boy don't touch anything."

"Huh?" he asked, having looked around not paying much attention to her, and remembered hearing her words, with his ears that wasn't impossible. "Oh yeah, no touching, right?" Raven just nodded her head, and stared at Beast Boy waiting for him to ask.

"Well, are you gonna' ask or stand around?" asked Raven, sitting crossed legged on her bed, annoyed with his distracted habits.

"Oh yeah, sorry... well I came here because I wanted to ask you why you almost kissed me?" he asked, that single question had madethe air alot thinker in the air, Raven had her arms crossed, looking down to her sheets.

"Beast Boy I know why think I purposely tried t kiss you back." she replied, which rose Beast Boy's interest, so she didn't wanna' kiss him back purposely?

"So your telling me it was just a fluke?" he asked, slighty disappointed.

"No, it was because of how you felt, when you fell ontop of me, you were releasing romantic feelings, probably because of all those love movies Starfire makes us watch, so when you were on top, you were thinking that and some possible emotions for someone else so that alone made you think of me as that person."

"But that doesn't explain why you almost kissed me back!" Raven raised her hand to stop him.

"I was getting to that... well you see I'm an empath and can sense emotions and if that emotion is strong enough I'll reflect it, so that means I didn't even know what I was doing, you probably just wanted to kiss the person you saw me as like Terra...." she stated, looking off to the side, not once during her little explanation did she put down her arms, except maybe when she raised her hand to tell him to stop.

Beast Boy's eared perked up, as he lifted his head at raised a brow. "And how would you know it was Terra?" he asked, now crossing his arms, which made Raven turn her attention to him, what was he getting at. "Maybe I was thinking about you." he stated, Raven sighed, rubbing her temples.

"While then I guess we'll never know then, because if I read your mind you'd just think about me," she responded. "I'm just a scapegoat for your Terra feelings." Beast Boy stared at her, what was she talking about.

"What?" he asked, shaking his head in the negative "Dude, this isn't about Terra so don't bring her up!" Raven just glared at him, knowing full well.

"Of course this is about her, Robin asked Cyborg and he told me that you told him that you were depressed about Terra, so don't try and decieve me Beast Boy!" she exclaimed, growling, Beast Boy leaned back at such an outburst.

"Raven what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid Beast Boy... not that you'd need to play." she stated, turning her head away from him, Beast Boy didn't understand until it hit him, when Cyborg had asked about him, he had lied about Terra so he wouldn't really know that he was thinking about Raven.

"Oh that!" he exclaimed, his mouth agape in realization, Raven heard this and stared at him, waiting to see what he realized. "Raven do you wanna' know the truth about that?" he asked, smirking.

"There is no truth, its fact." she stated, Beast Boy

"Thats where your wrong Rae, its like this you see it was after we almost kissed.... ," Beast Boy, including Raven found themselves blushing, and something breaking near by, but they didn't notice. " And Cyborg came to my room, asking me why I hadn't come out, so I told him it was because of Terra, I only said that because I was thinking about you...." Beast Boy said, looking down, Raven also looked down, Raven then shook her head that couldn't be true.

"Don't lie Beast Boy, that not true and you know it." Raven said, returning to her cold monotone look, what after all that Raven still didn't believe him, what did he have to do.

"Okay Rae, if I'm lieing just ask me again and use your powers to tell if I'm lying." he responded, walking over closer to her, so that he was standing right next to her bed, Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." she said, now that she was within range she could feel his emotions and see if he was lying or not. "Were you thinking about me or Terra?" she asked, Beast Boy without hesitation.

"I was thinking about you..." he replied, scratching the back of his head, Raven sensed and sensed but couldn't get anything wrong, he was telling the truth, still she would be stubborn.

"So you were telling the truth..." Raven said, timidly, mostly because of how awkward the moment was, he had been thinking about her, and that Terra thing was a miss understanding, but it still didn't answer one thing, did she even wanna' go out with him? that she would find out.

"I told tyou Rae... I wasn't lying, so now do you believe me?" he asked.

"Of course I do, I couldn't find anything..." she said, sighing. "So you like me, but I can't say I can return the feelings Beast Boy, I'm sorry it was only because of your feelings that reflected from me, I'm sorry I can't feel anything you want from me." she stated, returning to her cold look, in truth she was really scared and didn't wanna' try anything, Beast Boy stared at her and shook his head.

"I don't believe you..." he stated, with a low tone in his voice.

"Beast Boy accept it, I don't feel anything for you." she replied, sighing and closing her eyes, why did he have to make this tough on her, she had to reject him again, it wasn't fair to him.

"Alright. Rae if you really don't feel anything, then this won't bug you!" he exclaimed, in a quick tone, and went up to her bed and moved closer to her, staring into her eyes, with a completey straight look, which made Raven lean back, and feel uncomfortable, and blush, then she felt that something was moving on her bed and it reached and grabbed her hand, she felt chills running up her spine, _"This isn't happening, he's just being close like when he's bugging me!" _she thought, but her eyes were still wide as dinner plates, her eyes were focused on his hand holding hers, she was about to pull it back, until his hand gentle touched her right check, and turned her face towards him, he held such a soft face, and leaned in, placing his lips to hers.

_**"TO BE CONTINUED!!!"**_

_**"PLEASE REVIEW!"**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Hey there ya' guys go, the next chapter of Longing for another, it took me awhile to want to do this, but for all of those who liked my work I'd like to thank them, and let them know that this is probably the only one I'll be working on, its really nice and its a new start and it looks like it can have potential.

So..... D Hurricane, out!


End file.
